Nightwing
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: AU: Robin John Blake ha dejado de Ser el compañero de Batman para se Nightwing, mal resumen lo admito. John/Bruce Slash


**Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Bob Kane y Bill Finger y Christopher Nolan por el personaje de John Blake.**

**Advertencia: Este fic es Au y los personajes son Occ así quedan advertidos.**

* * *

Nightwing

No puedo creer de cómo me metí en este lio y todo por mi estupidez de querer atrapar yo solo al Guasón, ahora me encontraba atado y amordazado con cinta adhesiva en una silla, y solo porque no me di cuenta que el Guasón uso una bomba de gas de tiempo y afecto todos mis sentidos, bueno además que también fue mi culpa de que me capturara ya que estaba pensando de que Bruce y Selina estuvieran juntos hizo que me hirviera la sangre, ya que estoy enamorado de Bruce y sabia que no seria correspondido solo por ser el compañero de Batman, aparte de ser hombre, que iluso fui, yo Robín John Blake por quedar perdidamente enamorado del gran multimillonario, Bruce Wayne quien es el héroe de ciudad Gótica, Batman.

Sé que él no se enamoraría de mi, motivo por el cual hice esta estupidez de perseguir solo al Guasón, por que sabia que él lo iba a perseguir junto a su novia y a mi me dejaría a un que regreso de Italia tomo el mando de nuevo y me dejo de lado, antes yo era Robín, su compañero, hasta que decidí irme de su mansión y me regrese de nuevo a mi departamento y allí tome mi nueva identidad como héroe Nightwing que usa un antifaz en los ojos y un traje negro y azul y dos bastones negros como armas, y ahora sé que trabajo solo y no me importa, solo me duele que Bruce ni siquiera me detuvo cuando me fui, solo me ignoro y eso me dolió mucho ya que yo nunca le interese de verdad, solo le importa esa piernas largas.

No se cuanto tiempo pase pensando que no vi que tenia al Guasón en frente de mi mirándome sonriendo, yo no le tenia miedo bueno un poco, pero no lo voy admitir.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí si es el pajarito del murciélago, que es lo que te trae aquí – dijo mirándome y quitándome la cinta de mis labios.

- He venido para atraparte Guasón y no soy el pajarito de Batman – escupí esa frase con enojo veo como se reía de mi, mientras se acercaba mas a mi teniendo su cara en frente de la mía.

- Ja, mira quien atrapo a quien, y veo que tienes una discusión amorosa con tu querido murciélago, por eso viniste a demostrarle que me puedes capturar, lo cual fracasaste – dijo siguiendo riéndose de mi.

- Ya cállate que te importa lo que me ocurre libérame ahora mismo – dije enfurecido y veo como se burla de mi.

- Tu no ordenas como callarme, es mas yo te puedo callar y meterme en tus asuntos Nightwing – dijo enojado y viendo como me amordaza de nuevo con la cinta yo solo le gruño atrás vez de ella – Calladito te ves mas bonito jajajaja – Yo solo le gruño mas fuerte – Ya quiero ver si tu compañero vendrá por ti, pero por lo que se, el esta con ella verdad, es por eso que estas aquí – dijo burlón y yo solo lo miro con ojos llenos de furia, mientras veo que se aparta de mi y se va hasta la puerta – Hay que ver si viene, por mientras ya me voy, tiene una hora para que venga sino boom explotas, hasta luego pajarito – continuo riéndose, mientras se iba dejándome solo en el cuarto y en eso me fijo que esta lleno de dinamita diablos que gran final tendré por lo menos ya no voy a sufrir por Bruce.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve aquí sentado esperando mi muerte que no escuche que unos pasos venían hasta acá eso hizo que se me acelerara el corazón pensando de que quizás Bruce este aquí, veo el que entra en la habitación efectivamente es Bruce vestido de Batman y mirándome preocupado se acerca a una velocidad impresionante y me comienza a quitar mis ataduras, mientras yo solo lo miro sorprendido, enseguida cuando estoy libre, noto que me empieza a cargar estilo novia y eso me sorprendió bastante, veo como comienza a correr ya que quedaba poco para que estallaran las salimos y nos alejamos un poco vemos como explota el lugar, y después Bruce me baja al suelo y me mira enojado.

- En que demonios estabas pensando en venir hasta aquí Robin podías estar muerto en este momento – dijo enfadado y eso hizo que me enfureciera, era la primera vez que me llamaba Robin desde que esta con esa zorra.

- Pero no lo estoy ya que tu me salvaste y déjame de llamar Robin, ahora soy Nightwing acostúmbrate, ya no estoy contigo – grite tratando de irme a mi moto, pero Bruce me agarra la mano con fuerza yo trato de que no gimiera de dolor.

- ¿Que te sucede John así no eras antes?, ¿que te sucedió?– me pregunto con tono preocupado pero lo ignoro y trato de zafarme sin éxito.

- Pues madure Bruce, eso hice y ahora déjame, no te quiero ver mas - conteste con voz medio dura, no aguantaría mas estar firme ya que Bruce tiene el efecto de ponerme vulnerable frente a él.

-No, no te dejare no hasta que me digas lo que te ocurre – contesto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

- Tú eres lo que me ocurre, no quiero estar contigo así que déjame – conteste serio.

- ¿Qué te hice para que ya no quieras volver conmigo? – pregunto con voz medio triste. Ja, él no se acuerda lo que me hace y me da ganas de golpearlo muy duro, pero a la vez besarlo por lo inocente que es.

- Pues tu y tu noviecita – conteste seco y veo como quita su mano de mi brazo y me mira asombrado y yo solo continuo hablando – Tu me has ignorado desde que regresaste, y volviste a ser Batman para ayudar, yo pensé que juntos lo íbamos hacer, pero me remplazaste con Selina y es por eso que me aleje, y como tu no me impediste que me fuera eres el culpable de mis desgracias – dije tratando de no soltar el llanto y veo que Bruce me mira incrédulo – No sabes cuando sufrí cuando volviste con ella y diciéndonos a mi y a Alfred que seria tu esposa, eso hizo que me largara, ya que no puedo estar cerca de ti – continúe diciendo, mientras se me salía una lagrima en mi ojo derecho rápido la limpie – Sabes por que me aleje, es por que te amo Bruce Wayne, siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí, pero yo sabia que tu no te fijarías en mi – termine de decir, mientras corría lejos de el sin mirar atrás y me subí a mi moto para arrancarla a toda velocidad dejando al amor de mi vida atrás sin ver su rostro.Sé que ahora mas que nunca no estaré con el.

No me doy cuenta que lloro hasta sentir el agua salada en mis mejillas, al fin confesé el secreto que me estaba matando desde que lo conocí, a la vez me sentía aliviado y a la vez no al saber que ahora Bruce me odiara, pero creo que es lo mejor que pudiera suceder así el ya no me buscara.

No se a donde me dirigía, hasta que decidí que lo mejor seria que fuera al cementerio a ver a mi madre, pero antes me dirigí a casa a cambiarme por una playera azul y pantalón negro, cuando llegue al cementerio estaba sin gente y mas por que estaba oscuro, pero no me importo, cuando llegue a la tumba de mi madre me arrodille y literalmente abrace la lapida de mi madre comenzando a llorar como un niño de cinco años que perdió su juguete favorito.

- Ay mama no sé que hacer, he hecho todo lo posible por ser una buena persona, pero no lo he podido ser como yo quería – dije en voz alta, mientras veía las letras de lapida y seguí hablando – Se que ahora tu estarías desilusionada conmigo al verme así, ser un hombre enmascarado en las noches salvando vidas, además de ser gay y de que me haya enamorado del gran héroe de Gótica, por favor madre perdóname, sé que merecías un mejor hijo, no merezco ser tu hijo madre, sé que tu querías que fuera un abogado o un hombre de negocios pero no pude mama no pude y eso hace que te desilusioné mas, por favor perdóname – termine de decirle con mas lagrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba su lapida con fuerza como si temiera de que me separara de ella moriría.

No se cuanto tiempo pase así abrazando la tumba de mi madre, que no sentí que una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y eso hizo que levantara la mirada, para ver el que esta tocando mi hombro es Bruce, mirándome con mucha preocupación y yo solo lo miro como si fuera un monstro de dos cabeza, no lo esperaba aquí y mucho menos después decirle lo que paso hace unas horas, Bruce me ayuda a pararme, para después abrazarme con fuerza yo solo me dejo querer y comienzo a llorar en su pecho musculoso, dejando fluir estas lagrimas de dolor y se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que al fin me pude tranquilizar para ver que se separaba de mi lentamente y verme con preocupación en el rostro.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí? – pregunte con voz ronca de tanto llorar, veo que una de sus manos me limpia las lagrimas de mis mejillas, mientras me da un beso en la frente eso hace que me sorprendiera mas.

- Desde que comenzaste a hablar John – dijo tranquilamente – Yo no creo que enamorarte de mi y de que seas gay haya desilusionado a tu madre, al contrario ella debe estar orgullosa de ti en estos momentos, no cualquiera arriesga al salvar vidas como tu lo haces Nightwing, por eso estoy seguro que tu madre esta orgullosa donde quiera que este, además no me puedo imaginar que tu hubieras sido un abogado, te pegaba mas ser un detective, hasta que renunciaste hasta convertirte lo que eres, ahora eres un justiciero, un héroe Robin John Blake – dijo y eso hizo que nuevas lagrimas cayeran en mis ojos, nunca pensé que Bruce me diría eso.

- No me mientas – dije mientras trataba de apartarme de él, pero no me deja si no que se me acerca mas.

- No te miento todo lo que dije es verdad ella estaría orgullosa de ti – siguió diciendo con voz dulce, Dios creo que estoy seguro que me besara en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, como supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunte cambiando el tema, viendo que acercaba su cara a la mía.

- Por que te seguí, además tengo algo importante que decirte John – dijo ya poniéndose serio.

- Que es tan importante para que vinieras aquí – dije viendo a sus hermosos ojos.

- Pues que yo también te amo Robin John Blake, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en mi casa, no sé que sucedió para que me enamorara de ti, quizás fue tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos, pero eso hizo qué me enamore mas de ti, lo de Selina fue solo una mentira entre ella y yo no hubo nada solo lo hice para olvidarme de ti, fue por eso que te tuve que ignorar, por que pensé que me odiarías al saber que yo también te amaba, Selina solo es mi amiga nada mas, y me sentí mal a ver tu cara tan triste, cuando dije la blasfemia de que me iba a casar con ella, fue lo peor que pude decir, la mas oscura de las mentiras, por eso quiero que me perdones por tanto sufrimiento que te cause, pero es que pensé que tu no me correspondías ojala que un día me perdones por dañarte te amo Robin y siempre lo hare –confeso y yo solo lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos jamás en mi vida pensé que Bruce me correspondiera y mucho menos me dijera que me ama, parece ser un sueño hecho realidad, pero sé que es real Bruce me quiere, me ama, me acerco a sus labios y lo beso con pasión. Bruce se queda estático unos segundos, pero después reacciona y me besa ansioso, llevo mis manos a su cuello, mientras las de el las lleva a mi cintura y me acerca mas a el si es posible, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y nos vimos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te perdono aunque si sufrí demasiado por lo que me hicistes, pero si lo hiciste fue por que pensaste que no te correspondía, pero yo si te amo Bruce solo espero que no me vuelvas a dañarme – conteste con voz tranquila, mientras noto que me besa en la frente.

- Te juro que no volveré dañarte, primero me mataría por volverte a lastimarte – dijo mirándome serio para después seguir hablando – Entonces Robin John Blake aceptarías volver a vivir conmigo de nuevo y con Alfred además de que vuelvas a ser mi compañero – contesto, mientras que yo lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Claro que acepto Bruce siempre diré que si a lo que me pidas, pero con una condición regreso contigo – dije y veo que Bruce esta nervios.

- Dime cual es tu condición Robin – dijo tartamudeando.

- Me quiero quedarme con mi nombre y traje de Nightwing, es que me gusta mas que el de Robin - dije tímidamente, veo como Bruce me mira asombrado para después comenzar a reírse yo me enojo tantito hasta que me besa y yo le correspondo.

- Esta bien John, Nightwing será mi compañero en vez de Robin – dijo con una sonrisa y me besa – Te amo tanto John y jamás dejare de hacerlo – dijo sonriéndome y besando mi frente eso hace que me saque una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo tampoco dejare de hacerlo Bruce jamás, ya que siempre te voy amar – confesé y lo vuelvo a besar.

Al fin podremos estar juntos después de tanto sufrimiento podre ser feliz de ahora en adelante, Bruce y John estarán juntos para siempre al igual que Batman y Robin o mejor dicho Nightwing.

Fin

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
